bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bif Taylor
Bif Taylor is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies. He was voiced by Andrew Rannells. Soundboard mistake He was named Bif Tremblay on the Bully Soundboard, but was credited as Bif Taylor in the game itself. Character Description Bif is a tall and muscular preppie with red hair. He wears an Aquaberry sweater vest, with a white shirt, which has no tie. He also wears gray slacks and white shoes. Along with Parker and Pinky, Bif is one of the preppies who doesn't speak in a faux English accent. In the winter, Bif wears an Aquaberry sweater with brown Aquaberry slacks and brown boots. Characteristics Bif is the boxing champion of the Old Bullworth Vale boxing club, and he takes great pride in his champion status. Bif can usually be found (in missions and cutscenes) by Derby's side as a bodyguard or right hand man. He has a grudge against Greaser leader Johnny Vincent and often talks about beating him up. Because of his boxing ability, being one of the few characters who can consistantly dodge Jimmy's attacks, Bif is one of the toughest students in the school, making him particularly troublesome to fight. Bif can hold his own against Russell Northrop, but is normally outmatched. As heard from his dialogue, his father is an attorney, and donated money to build the academy's library. This is ironic due to the fact that he is usually seen bullying Nerds (particularly Algernon Papadopoulos. It is sometimes thought that Bif is related to Zoe Taylor, as they have the same last name and hair color. However, Zoe wasn't named in the game itself, and on the soundboard, their names are different, so there is probably no relation between the two. Bif also comes from a wealthy family, and Zoe is affiliated with the blue collar Townie clique(how ever it is posible that Bif was adopted by a rich family and Zoe would have stayed behind with her old parents). Role in game Bif rarely accompanies the other preppies on their errands, instead acting as some combination of right hand man and bodyguard to Derby Harrington. However he does appear as muscle in the mission Tad's House. Most of the time, Bif appears in a situation where Jimmy can run from him instead of fighting him. He waits outside the front gates of Tad's house in the mission The Eggs, and on the bottom floor of Harrington House during the mission Weed Killer. Jimmy fights Bif in a boxing match after Petey tells him that to cow the Preppies, he has to prove he's "better than their best man". Jimmy wins the match, and subsequently a fight with Derby. Bif's final appearance in the story is in the mission Preppies Vandalized, where he refuses to listen to Jimmy when Jimmy tells him the Townies, not the Greasers, were the ones who stole the trophies from the boxing club. Trivia *Sometimes after winning fights, Bif will state "I'm the Greatest!", both the quote and his style of fighting may be a reference to Muhammad Ali. Taylor, Bif Taylor, Bif